


Assisting Tom

by Goodnightwife



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Unabashed, tooth-rottingly sweet fluffidy fluff and some kissing





	Assisting Tom

“There’s something different about you today, Y/N.” Tom said, standing in your favorite coffee shop in London, looking down at you seated at your usual table. 

“Oh is there?” you asked with a grin, making your eyes twinkle. Tom couldn’t help himself. He sat across from you and put his chin in his hand as he studied your face.

“Yes, something is indeed different, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.” he said. “Have you done something with your hair? A new shade of lipstick perhaps?”

“Now Tom, you know I don’t wear lipstick,” you replied, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth out of habit. “And my hair is the same as it has always been.” Tom shook his head and continued to stare at you, trying to figure out the puzzle. 

 

“Look, I have to head to a meeting, but how about we meet here this evening, say about 7?” you suggested. 

“Yes, that sounds good.” Tom agreed with a nod, his brow still the picture of concentration. 

“Right,” you stood and straightened your green knee-length sheath dress. “Do I look alright? This meeting is with a director who might hire me.”

“Darling, you look amazing, he would be a fool not have you on his team.” Tom encouraged, also standing, still towering over you despite your 3 inch heels. 

“Thanks, Tom,” you blushed slightly. “See you later then.”

“Yes, Y/N, knock him dead!”

You practically run out of the shop to not be late for your meeting. This job was very important to you and you didn’t want anything to mess it up. Life had certainly put you to the test these past few months and you finally felt like you were coming out the other side. Meeting Tom at the coffee shop around the same time that everything had gone haywire was your saving grace. For some reason, he felt like he could speak to you, which is unusual for a someone in his line of work. Everyone wanted to be his best friend (or lover) and most people were quite pushy about it. But he felt comfortable around you. His friendship had been the biggest blessing in your life since moving to London, you thought as you raced into your meeting. 

Tom got his coffee and started on his walk back to his home with you on his mind. Something was different and he ran the image of you though his mind over and over again, trying to find the new thing. He still couldn’t. Sighing, he tried to focus on reading through the new script on his desk. After 20 minutes of reading the same dialogue over and over again and still not remembering it, but set it down and decided to go for a run to clear his mind. He always thought better while moving anyway.   
Running down the street, his mind moved away from work and back to you. He couldn’t get the picture of you out of his mind today. He had always been attracted to you, that’s why he spoke to you in the first place. Also, it looked like you were having a bad day and he felt the strange need to make it better somehow. Today, you looked very well put together. Your clothes, hair, and makeup were all very professional. You still avoided lipstick because you bit your lips too much and often ended up with lipstick on your teeth. 

Returning home, Tom took a quick shower and once again tried to focus on his script. Forty five minutes later he gave up. Not being able to wait much longer, he looked down at his watch. 4:30pm. Surely you were done your interview by now, he thought as he picked up his cell and texted you.

Tom: How did the interview go?  
You: Great! I got the job!  
Tom: Congrats darling! Let’s celebrate, can you meet me early?  
You: Sure, what did you have in mind?  
Tom: Come to my place in about an hour, I’ll cook for you.  
You: Will you make my favorite?  
Tom: Whatever pleases you, it’s your night!  
You: Sounds wonderful! See you then!  
Tom: Looking forward to it, Y/N!

It was the longest hour in history but Tom managed to get through it with minimal scarring. He cooked your favorite meal, which also happened to be his specialty. Putting on clean slacks and a poloshirt that he had been told looked good on him, he waited impatiently for you to arrive. Finally, jumping at the bell ringing throughout the house, he forced himself not to run to the door. Opening it, there you stood looking beautiful in a light sundress, your hair soft around your shoulders.

“Hello there,” he said, pulling your into the house and wrapping his arms around you. “Congrats on the job!”

“Thanks, Tom, I’m so excited about it!” you replied, your eyes sparkling. 

“Come in and tell me all about it. What’s the job? Where is it?” he asked, pulling you to sit down on the couch next to him. 

“Well, some of it is kind of secret, but I guess I can tell you.” 

“Don’t break any confidences just for me, though I am curious.” he smiled slyly. 

“Well, I’m going to be one of the assistants on set, probably one of many because of the scope of the film, but that doesn’t matter, I’m just excited to be there at all! I will have to travel though, so I won’t be gracing our coffee shop with my presence for a while.”

“Oh,” Tom frowned. He knew he wouldn’t get to see you as much, but he wasn’t ready to hear that you would be leaving. “When do you leave?”

“About the same time as you leave for the States.”

“Really?” Tom asked, confusion written over his handsome features. 

“Yes. And I won’t be back until around the time you get back.”

“Um,” Tom leaned back and stared at you. 

“You see the movie I’m working on is something called Infinity War.” you announced and then sat back to watch the emotions play over his face. Confusion. Realization. Joy. He laughed and pulled you back into his arms for a quick hug. 

“Do I dare ask who's assistant you are?” he asked, laughing. 

“One of the actors, apparently a very high maintenance man who is quite full of himself, according to my sources.” you replied with a smirk. 

“Downey? He’s lovely.” Tom replied, confused again. 

“No,” you laughed, not able to continue teasing him. “You. I’m your assistant, Tom.”

“You’re mine?” he asked with a huge grin. “I knew they would have to find someone new for me this go around, but I never imagined I would get you!”

“Well, you’ve got me, Tom.” You replied, returning his grin. Tom eyes flicked back and forth from your eyes to your lips and back again, sliding closer to you, putting his arm around your shoulders. 

“So, Y/N, does this mean that we will be traveling together as well?”

“Probably not, I’ve got to travel with the regular people.” You laughed nervously as he scooted even closer.

“No,” he replied softly, his eyes pulling you in. “I think I’m going to need you to stay very close to me.”

“How close?” you whispered. 

“Very.” he returned, leaning in. “Nigh inseparable. May I?” You nodded, knowing you couldn’t form words. His lips gently pressed against yours, soft but firm, he was clearly in control and wanted it that way. His hand cupped your cheek as he shifted and deepened the kiss. Time stopped as you sat wrapped in his arms, his lips on yours. He finally let you up for air and looked into your eyes with a huge smile. 

“I think this is going to be the best movie I’ve ever done.” he whispered, leaning in again, dinner completely forgotten.


End file.
